


The Gold Motel: Thirst (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These event happen before TGM: Fatherhood - Norman is fixated on the taste of his wife and she offers to let him go down on her anytime for a full day. Later in the night, Norman tries his hands at being the dominate partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Thirst (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDove/gifts).



> This is part of the little promtpathon thingy I did. This prompt is from my new friend who has quickly become a very good one :) ivy-and-laurel I hope you and everyone else love what I've done with your prompt! *Happy reading* Once again this is mostly smut and a bit of back story.

Norman Gold lays in bed between Belle's warm thighs, giving her oral pleasure. He just loves the taste, feel and smell of his wife's luscious petals and he'll never grow tired of it.   

Belle sits up in the bed, resting her back on the headboard and pulls at his hair, ready to come, but she needs to feel the stroke of his tongue just a little while longer. "Oh, sweetie," her voice rattles, as she closes her eyes tightly. Her legs quiver, while she fights off the desire of closing them around his head. "Ah... Ah..." she moans and arches her back. Her body trembles, then stiffens as the release of her orgasm races through her. "Ooh... Norman!" Her fists grip tighter in his hair and she comes on her husband's face.

"Mmm, Belle." He rubs his face in her drenched folds and comes in his pajama pants, without ever touching himself. He feels Belle grip loosen on his hair and he lifts his head up to witness the bliss on her features, she's so gorgeous. Norman feels like the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful wife and to be the only person to have the pleasure to make her feel and look like this.

Belle licks her lips and catches her breath, then glimpse down at him. "Mmm, come here, Norman," her voice is still filled with desire.

"Yes, d-d-dearie." He climbs on top of her, resting his hips between her legs and nips at her lips, then kisses her deeply, sharing the nectar on his face with her. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She wipes his mouth with her thumb.

Norman rolls off of her and rests his head in her lap, twisting his finger in her dark curls.

"Why are you laying down? It's your turn, Norman."

"I'm fine, d-d-dearie. I already came."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Aww, Norman, you're so sweet." She kisses the back of his head. "You really like going down on me, don't you?"

"Yes, I love p-p-pleasuring you."

"You should let me return the favor."

"It's okay, d-d-dearie, I got everything I wanted."

"Alright." She kisses him again and rakes her fingers through the silver streaks of his hair. "I bet you could do that all day."

He turns and gazes up at her. "I th-th-think I could."

"Norman." She giggles, looking down at him and places her hand over his cheek.

"I could, if you'd let me."

"Sweetie, you'd get so bored of doing that."

"No I won't, b-b-because it's my favorite thing to do to you."

Learning that her husband would eat her out for an entire day, gives Belle a mischievously kinky idea. "What if I let you do it?"

"What?" He sits up from her lap like a puppy begging for a treat.

She laughs to herself at the precious expression on his face. "Yes, why not. I think it would be fun and I'm kinda interested to know if you can."

"Are you s-s-sure?"

Belle thinks the most he would want to get between her leg is twice, maybe three time, so she thinks she can handle this well. "Yes, I'm sure." She nods her head. "I can be around the house with no panties on and you can have a drink from me whenever you feel the need to quench your thirst."

Norman licks his lips, still tasting her essence on them. He can't believe what she just offered. "Okay, Belle." He kisses her firmly, cupping his hands around the nap of her neck. "T-t-tomorrow?"

"No, you can't tomorrow. You have a session with Dr. Hopper."   

"Oh, I for-forgot about th-th-that."

"It's okay, we'll do it Friday."

"I c-c-can't wait for Friday."

She smiles brightly at him. "Neither can I."

"Thank you, Belle."

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie."

He hugs her tightly and lays them down in the bed.

She kisses his cheek and turns her back to him.

Norman scoots close to his wife and they lay together like two matching puzzle pieces. He pulls the blanket over them and buries his face in the crook of her neck. "Goodnight, d-d-dearie," he softly speaks.

With their hands under the blanket, she takes his and lace their fingers together. "Goodnight, Norman."

##  *******

Friday morning, Norman awakes. He always wakes up before Belle and usually lets her sleep until she wakes naturally, but not today. Today he's going to show Belle what she really offered. He kisses her lips to gently wake her up.

Belle moans quietly in her sleep and turns on her back, barely opening her eyes. 

"Good morning, d-d-dearie."

She yawns, closing her eyes and turns her head to him. "Mmm," she hums lightly with her eyes still closed.

Norman smiles. She never wakes up on his first attempts at waking her early. He softly rubs his nose against hers, then decide to kiss her somewhere else. He pulls the blanket over his head and crawls down between her legs. He carefully pulls her panties down just enough to dip his face in her folds.

Belle takes in a sharp breath and her eyes pop open, she knows exactly what's going on. She spreads her legs and now Norman can easily remove her panties to dip further into her moistening cunt. Belle breathes rapidly, she didn't think he would start so early.

##  *******

After their first go, Norman heads down to the kitchen and cooks them breakfast. While he's is in the kitchen, Belle takes a shower and dresses. She's going to stick to her word and wear no panties today. She knows she can just slip on a skirt and he can have easy access, but she doesn't want to wear a skirt. Instead, Belle puts on Norman's favorite black and white checkered shirt and it's just long enough so that she doesn't feel exposed.

Belle enters the kitchen and finds breakfast on the table, but Norman is nowhere in site. She heard a car honking while she was stepping out of shower and she figures that he's down at the motel checking someone in. So she finishes breakfast by making the coffee.

Belle puts the coffee grounds into the filter and fills the kettle with water, as Norman returns to the kitchen.

"What are you doing, d-d-dearie?"

She turns to him and the water overflows in the kettle. "I'm making us some coffee, sweetie." She turns the water off and pores out the extra.

"Th-th-that's not what I meant. You're wearing my sh-sh-shirt."

"I'm sorry. Were gonna wear it today?"

"No." He grins.

"Then why are you making such a fuss about it?"

"Because you look so g-g-gorgeous in it."

She beams. He always says the sweetest things. "Now I have a question for you."

"And w-w-what's that?"

"Where were you just a minute ago?"

"I was ch-ch-checking in Mr. Jones."

"Oh, he's been checking in every month since we've been married."

"Yes, d-d-dearie, he has, but I don't wanna talk about him." He steps up to her and takes the kettle from her hand and places it on the counter.

"I was making coffee."

Norman bends down to his knees in front of her. "I d-d-don't want any coffee this morning." He lifts up her shirt and just as he hoped, she isn't wearing panties, then he shoves his face into her warm pussy.

"Ahh!" She tremble, lifting one leg over his shoulder and uses the sink for support. She reaches for the kettle and pores the water into the coffee maker. "I still want some," she breath out.

##  *******

After breakfast, their day moves on and Norman continues to take Belle up on her offer to pleasure her orally anytime he has the need. And it's beginning to happen a lot more often than Belle anticipated.

Norman eats her out while she folds clothes in the laundry room. He does it again after she reads from the new book she started. He'd never stop her from reading, it's one of her favorite things to do and he doesn't want to keep her from it, but once she sat the book own, he was deep in between her fluttering petals.

Norman has gone down on his wife more time than she thought he would and he still hasn't grown tired or bored with it, neither has she. He's intoxicated by her moans and heavily breathing. The way her body shivers every time his tongue strokes over her pink jewel, is incredible. Her taste and the smacking sound she makes when he's between her thighs is addicting and he enjoys it more than anything.

Night falls upon them on this unbelievably stimulating day and Norman needs to savor the flavor of his wife one more time. He also wants to fuck her and finally come inside her, he's been saving these urges for tonight.

Norman stands in the doorway of their bedroom and Belle is on the bed with the motel books. "D-d-dearie, what are you doing with those?"

"I'm organizing them, sweetie. I've ask you before about letting people sign on any page."

"I'm sorry, Belle. It's a h-h-hard habit to break. Especially, since I was under all that s-s-stress and control of Papa."

"But you're not under that stress anymore. He hasn't been here in a truly long time."  

"I know that Belle." He leans against the threshold and glimpse down at the floor.

She notices the despair on his face. She didn't want to see him like this after the amazing day they've had. "Did you come in here for something, sweetie?"

"I did."

"Well, what did you want."

"I w-w-wanted you, but you're busy."

"That hasn't stopped you before." She scoots the books and pile of papers away from her and meets Norman in the doorway. She kisses him zealously and guides his hand between her leg, helping him massage his fingers over her bud.  She reaches down with her other hand, taking the front of his pants and caresses his pack, squeezing lightly. Belle juggles his manhood until she feels the bulge harden like a rock, then suddenly stops. "I think you're right." There's a low lusty tone in her voice, as she speaks upon his lips. "I am busy." He walks back to the bed, leaving him standing with a hard on and soaked fingers.

"That w-w-wasn't very fair."

"No, it wasn't." She picks up the book and continues her work. "But you had me all day and if you wanted to do something else, then you should have done it before I got busy."

"B-b-but you just turned me on and left me with nothing. I d-d-didn't do that to you." He paces to the bed.

She glances up at him. "No, you didn't She looks back down at her books.

"Now I really w-w-want you, more than I did before. I want all of you."

"You can't have all of me," she says without lifting her head to him. "Unless you take me."

The moment Norman talked about the stress and control he was under from Papa, Belle knew he felt a heavy weight hit his shoulders, making him feel like that level of control would come back for him. She doesn't want her husband to feel this way and she wouldn't have talked about his bookkeeping methods if she knew it was connected to his condition. Now Belle wants Norman to take control, she wants him to feel dominant and take what he wants from her.  After being so sweet and gentle to her all day, Belle wants him to have a little edge tonight and feel confident while doing it.

"W-w-what?" He doesn't know what she's trying to do.

"You heard me, Norman. You take a moment to think and you'll understand."

Norman could have a taste of her all day, now she's refusing him and this isn't how it's supposed to work. He thinks he has an idea of what she's asking of him. She would never really deny him something, she has already promised. "Belle?" The tone of his voice isn't as timid as it was before.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"P-p-put the book down, please."

She looks up to him with a smirk. "You want me to put the book down?"

"Yes."

She lowers her eyes back to the book.

"Belle, p-p-please!" He tries to order her, but she doesn't listen. He grabs the book and she leers up at him. He pulls the book out of her hand and drops it on the floor. "I said put the book down, d-d-dearie."

"You did? I didn't hear you."

"I wasn't being d-d-demanding enough."

"You probably weren't, but I hear you now." She bites her bottom lip.

"Good." He gains more confidence and pushes the papers to the floor.

"Oh, Norman!" Her body jolts, she's didn't expect that. Belle quickly sits up to her knees and starts to unbutton the black and white checkered shirt.

He stops her hands from unbuttoning the shirt. "Sit back down, dearie," he speaks without a stutter.

"Yes, Norman," her voice is low and smokey. She sits back in the bed and her heart beats rapidly, as her pussy drips with anticipation. She's had multiple orgasms all day, but she hasn't felt his cock deep inside her.

Norman takes her hands and places them on his belt. "Unbuckle it for me."

"Yes, sweetie." She unhooks the belt and slips it out of the loops. She rubs her hand across the front of his pants and feels his thickness, then she unbuttons the pants.

He pulls them down and they slump to the floor, as his rigid member springs out in front of her.

She takes hold of his cock and slips it between her lips.

Norman's hips buck involuntarily to the warmth of her mouth. "Oh, Belle." His head falls back.

"Mmm." She strokes the shaft with her hand, while she swirls her tongue around his tip, sucking hard and making a popping sound in the release. She works him faster with her hand, licking up the drips of pre-come and kisses the head. "You enjoy my taste and I enjoy yours as well." She hoods her eyes up at him.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, sweetie."

It still amazes him when she says things like this. He's lucky to have her and most times feels like he doesn't deserves her. "Lay down in the bed, d-d-dearie." He continues his try at dominance.

She complies and lays back in the bed. She has a feeling that he won’t get any more forceful than this, but its a rather large step for him and she thinks this level of dominance it attractive on him. “Like this, Norman?” she lay at the head of the bed.

“Yes.” He pulls his shirt off above his head.

“Can I take my shirt off too?”

“No.” He sits next to her on the edge of the bed. “I’ll do it.” He slowly unbuttoned his checkers shirt that she has worn all day. Norman leans into her and kisses her breasts, stroking his hand over her gold lace bra. He kisses up her neck, as he climbs in bed, moving his naked body against her and straddles his legs around her. He sits up above her, not putting his full weight on her, and slips his hands under her bra, sliding it above her breast. Norman massages both of her warm silky breast and she begins to moan.

“Mmm, ooh…” she whimpers and places her hands over his. They gaze into each others eyes and share a smile together. Belle loves Norman more than anything, she wants to see him grow strong and more confident in himself. She hopes that this little game can do that.

Norman climbs off of her and sit on his knees, kissing her body with open mouth kisses from her belly to her breast. He keeps finding himself going back to them, they seem to be his favorite part of her tonight. Norman sucks on them, gently pulling at the flesh and takes her nipple between his lips.

Belle’s back arches and she holds the nap of his neck, as he draws her nipple between his teeth. “That feels nice,” she sighs out and tighten her legs, rubbing them together. She needs to feel friction down there. “I haven't felt you inside me all day.” She lifts his head to look to her. “The feeling to your tongue and lips were incredibly pleasurable, but I kept wanting more.”

“You’re going to get it, d-d-dearie, but not until I say.” He kisses her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, scaling it across her bottom teeth. Norman savors the taste of her breath and takes hold of her hand, placing it on his hardness.

Belle strokes his thick length from hilt to tip and manipulates his balls. She loves the way they fill her petite hands.   

“Uhh…” he grunts. “Turn over, dearie.” His voice is so low and thick with his Scottish accent, that she has trouble understanding. “Turn over,” he speaks more clearly.

“Oh, that’s what you said.” She turns around and lay on her belly.

Norman slides the shirt off of her shoulders and she pulls her arms out. He unhooks her bra and slips it from under her body, tossing both pieces of clothing to the floor.

Now she lays completely naked.

Norman kisses the small of her back, then rasps his tongue up the length of her spine, stopping at the nap of her neck. “Are you ready for me now, d-d-dearie?” he whispers in her ear and nibbles on her earlobe.

“Mmhmm.” She nods.

“I didn’t hear you. I need to hear you speak,” he murmurs.

“Yes, Norman, I’m ready for you.”

“That’s better.” He positions himself down at her feet and spreads her legs open. He scoots closer to her and dips his fingers into her slippery cunt.

“Ahh.” She shivers, she’s been waiting for penetration all day.

He briskly moves his fingers in and out of her, as his hand get drenched with her succulent syrup.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Her hands grip at the pillows under her head. She pulls her legs under her body so that her ass is in the air.

“Thank you, dearie.” He drives his fingers into her deeper.

“Ahhh!” she cries. The cheeks on her face glow a vibrant rose and her body temperature rises. She can hear how fast her heart is thumping.

Norman removes his fingers and spreads her essences on his cock, using it as lubricant to touch himself. “Uhh… Uhh…” He’s building himself up to fuck her deep. He dips his fingers back into her fold and cover them with her juices. He removes them and brings them to his nose, breathing in deeply, and sucks them clean. The taste of her (even though he’s had it on his tongue all day) shoots electric volts down his spine.

“Mmm, Norman.” She reaches back for him and he quickly takes her hand. “Fuck me, sweetie. I can't wait any longer.”

“Yes, d-d-dearie.” Though he’s the one with the control, Norman can never deny Belle anything. He presses himself against her ass and trickles his fingertips down her spine.

Her body trembles to his touch and she’s getting anxious. She can feel his dick between her thighs, brushing against the brim of her fold and what she really wants to feel is it inside her. She reaches down between her leg and takes hold of his length, she’s been teased long enough. “Norman, please,” she begs.

He looks down at her with a crooked grin and takes himself from her hand, then slowly submerges his shaft into her warm saturated pussy.

“Ooh... Yes…” She raises herself up so that shes in the bed on her hands and knees. She grinds her ass against him, but he doesn’t move inside her. “Norman…” she whines and pounces herself against him, trying to get him to move.

He smirks, laughing to himself at her little tantrum. He thinks she’s adorable all worked up this way. Norman tilts forward to her back and kisses her, then slowly begins to thrust inside her. He gently pumps himself in and out, while he rest his face against her back. Even inside of her, Norman feels like he isn't close enough. He sits up and grips her hips, picking up the speed of his lunges. “Ah, ah, ah, ah.” His balls smack against the lips of her petals.

Belle's body rocks forward with each stroke he takes and every one is stronger than the last.

Norman drives inside her hard and deep, pounding the cheeks of her ass against him, squeezing the plump round flesh with his hands.  "Fuck, Belle," he moans. His been worked up all day and haven't came once. He was saving himself for this moment to finally feel her clenching around him and getting to spill his entire load inside her.

"Mmm, faster, sweetie." She lays her head back on the pillow.

"Yes, my love." He rams his cock into her faster and the clapping sound between their body's gets louder. "How's that, Belle?" He breathes heavily through his mouth and closes his eyes tightly. He isn't going to last much longer. 

"Ooh... Yes... Yes, Norman." She bites down on the pillow. The friction of his cock repeatedly slamming inside her is just what she wanted. "Ah, ah, ah," she whimpers as every inch of him enters her.

Norman's grip around her hips grow tighter and he plunged inside her as hard as he can.

Their body glistens with sweat and the mattress underneath them is moist from their sexual heat.

Belle reaches down to her folds and massages her fingers over her pink hard bud. She's so sensitive from all the pleasure she revived in the day and from her husband fucking her from behind, that she comes the moment she starts to touch herself. "Sh-sh-shit!" Her body quivers with orgasm and she squirts on Norman's cock.

Norman glances down at her as she's shivering like a leaf. He takes more powerful thrust, but he doesn't last long either. He quakes as his balls tighten and the forces of his orgasm sweeps through him. He comes strongly inside his loving wife, filling her with a stream of milky seed that lasts longer than he anticipated. "I love you so much." He takes several heavy breaths and their sweaty body's clap together once more, as he collapse on top of her.

The thick extract of their passion drip on the bed, as the bedroom fills with the aroma of sex and sweat. They lay motionless, catching their breaths thinking only of each other and the connection they've made.

Minutes later, Norman sits up and pulls himself out of Belle's pulsating pussy. He climbs up next to her while she lays face down in the pillow. "Are you alright, d-d-dearie?"

Her head pops up with her hair stuck to her face and she dazily gazes around, almost drunk-like. "What?"

He moves all the hair from her face. "Are you alright?" He smiles brightly at her.

"Oh.. Yes... Yes..." She sluggishly rolls on her back. "I'm fine."

"Good." He quickly gets down between her legs and indulges in her sloppy pussy once again.

Her body instantly stiffens the moment his tongue brushes over her extra sensitive jewel. Her legs shake uncontrollably and there's no way she can keep going on like this. "Norman, p-p-please stop, I-I can't take anymore."

He lifts his head with a thread of her sweet syrup hanging from his lips. "No, d-d-dearie, I'm still th-th-thirsty"

"I can't, sweetie. I can't, I can't do this anymore." She licks her dry lips, this has takes so much out of her.

"Alright, Belle." He lays back down beside her. "Do you n-n-need anything?"

"Yes, I-I need some water."

"Alright, d-d-dearie." He stands from the bed and dash downstairs, naked, to bring his wife a glass of ice water. Norman returns to the bedroom and Belle is sitting up waiting for him. "I g-g-got you some water." He returns to the bed with the glass.

"Thank you, sweetie." She’s still out of breath.

"You're welcome." He watches as she guzzles down the glass and he slowly inches his hand to it. He thought he brought enough for both of them.

After a long thirsty drink, she lowers the glass from her lips. "I feel so much better."

"I'm glad." He kisses her, drinking the water from her lips.

"Would you like the rest?" She hands him the glass.

"Yes, d-d-dearie, if you're not drinking it." He takes the glass from her. There isn't much left, but he drinks it all and sits the glass on the nightstand.

"Today was fun, but it really wore me out. You really we're able to do it all day and then some." Her cheeks blush.

"I told you I could."

"Well, you surprised me." She takes his hand and lightly squeezes. "Did you feel more confidant tonight?"

"Yes, I d-d-did."

"That's good, because you can feel like that all the time, not just during sex. I know you still live with the fear of Papa coming back, but he's been gone for three years and I don't think he's coming back. I think you should take real control of your life and don't worry about that part anymore."

"You th-th-think I can do it, Belle?"

"I know you can."

"Oh, Belle," he speaks her name in that low breathy tone she loves and caresses his hand across her cheek, then nips at her lips. "I d-d-don't deserve you."

"Yes you do, Norman, and the day you stop saying you don't, will make me the happiest woman."

He looks down at their hands, smiling shyly, as he takes her hand back into his. He just can't help but to think she's too good for him. "You sh-sh-should get some rest."

"Okay, I think you're right." She brings his hand to her lips and kisses it, then lays down.

Norman reaches over her and turns off the lamp on the nightstand, then turns of the lamp close to him and cuddles next to his wife, resting his head on her chest. "D-d-don't worry about the papers on the floor. I'll get th-th-them in the morning." 

"I know you will, you knocked them over." She giggles.

He kisses her neck. "Good night, Belle."

"Night, sweetie."

##  *******

[~six weeks later~](http://mrgoldsdearie.tumblr.com/post/92473802981/the-gold-motel-fatherhood)

It takes Norman an hour to clean eleven of the twelve cabins in the motel, skipping cabin twelve because the patron (one handed pirate wannabe Mr. Jones) is an asshole. As Norman steps out of the last room, he notices Belle rushing into the manor, returning from her trip to the market. Norman dumps the laundry into the cart and rolls it back to the maintenance closet, afterwards he makes his way up to the house.

Once inside, he looks around for his wife, glances to the top of the stairs and spots that the bathroom door is shut. He climbs the stairs and softly knocks on the door. “Belle?”

“It’s open,” she quickly answers.

He turns the knob and walks in.

Belle stands over the sink, gazing at herself in the mirror.

“Belle, are y-y-you okay?” Norman asks with great concern. She looks as if something is troubling her.  

Belle immediately turns and gives him an unexpected hug.

“Belle?…” Norman is a bit confused as to what's happening. He loves his wife's hugs, but that expression on her face before is still bothersome.

She pull out if the hug and beams radiantly. "I’m pregnant, sweetie.”

“What?” Norman's eyes widen with shock. “H-h-how do you… H-h-how d-d-do you know?” His stutter is incredibly thick and he stares at her with fear painted on his face.

“Since I haven’t been feeling well lately, I made an appointment to see Dr. Whale.”

He stands eerily silent, desperately trying to take in the news.

“Norman… Sweetie… Are you okay?” She gently caresses the side of his cheek.

Norman flinches to the warmth of her hand. “I th-th-thought you were going to the market.”

“I’m sorry, I had to lie a little. I didn’t want you to worry in case it was just a cold. Do you forgive me?”

“I’m t-t-to be a father?” A lonely tear rolls down the side of his cheek.  
it's a tear of joy and gut wrenching fear.

“Yes.” She smiles and kisses him passionately, wiping his tear away.

“Belle?” he softly speaks, “W-w-what kind of father could I be?”

“I think you’ll be a wonderful father, Norman, don’t doubt yourself.”


End file.
